


Worlds Apart

by Lilly_13



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_13/pseuds/Lilly_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has made a decision. It's not a happy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Again beta read by the wonderful Goldpeaches.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.“

Exhausted, Greg rubbed a hand over his eyes. This was harder than he’d anticipated.  
“Mycroft, I just explained everything to you.” He sighed.

“That you did, and yet, I don’t understand. I simply cannot phantom were your sudden wish to end our relationship is coming from.”

Greg leaned back in his seat. While Mycroft appeared to be unfussed, his distress was clearly visible in the tension of his shoulders and the tightness of his mouth. It was a bit baffling really, that Mycroft seemed genuinely surprised by this development, normally Mycroft was quick to catch what was going on in Greg’s head.

“It’s not sudden. As I’ve said, I’ve been thinking about this for a while now. We are so different Mycroft and while different can be good, sometimes it isn’t. Sometimes the gap is too big to fix.”  
He had the feeling he wasn’t explain himself well, if the frown on Mycroft’s face was anything to go by.

“You said you love me.”  
“I said that, yes. And I do love you, that’s why this is so hard.” He sighed again. “But… I feel like we’re living in different worlds, like we’re speaking different languages. It’s hard to explain. We fit in some ways, yet there’re so many times I feel like we don’t fit together at all.”

It was amazing, Greg knew his gestures and facial expression were all over the place and there was Mycroft, sitting still as a statue with a blank look on his face. All training, all show. He knew that, but it hurt. Even after all this time Mycroft was holding himself back in his presence. Another issue he had with their relationship. It never felt like Mycroft was really there.

“I’m really sorry about this,” he added and it was true. He had wished for them to work, desperately. The love he felt for the man opposite him ran deep but sadly it felt like it wasn’t enough.

Mycroft gave a small nod but seemed far away. Greg waited patiently- or tried to. The whole situation as awkward and tense. Not surprising, really.

“I can change-“  
“No. No, you can’t. Not really and I’d never ask that of you. You are who you are and that is a great man. Kind. Loving. Incredible handsome. Sophisticated.” He couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he listened all the qualities. However, it vanished when he thought about some of Mycroft’s less desirable character traits. The ones that usually caused tension and were reasons for fights. 

“There is nothing I can do or say to make you change your mind?”  
“No, I don’t think so.” The raised eyebrow he got in return made him smile again. He would miss that for some weird reason.  
“’I’ve made my decision.”


End file.
